


Just the two of us

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny misses the old times with Tom when they mostly were amongst themselves. But lately Tom spends a lot time with Dougie and Danny gets wrong thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: I got inspired to this story by twitter (what else? :P) and so I decided to write a fic which strains the relationship between Tom and Danny. This fic plays a few days after their Europe Tour 2009 (I was there at their concert in Cologne! *-*) and it has many flashbacks (they are in italic) in it, but I hope you don't mind and like it anyway. ^^°  
> Note: I upload all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them and comment. :)

Danny went through his old texts. He deleted some of them because he didn't want to have too many messages in his inbox he would never read again.  
He realised with a slightly sad feeling that the only left messages over were written by Tom.  
Danny selected one of the messages and read it: „Hey Danny...if you fancy to do something like...writing a song or something...just let me know.“  
He couldn't hold back a grin when he thought about the real meaning behind this message.

_When Danny opened his door, Tom leaned in the door frame casually. Danny's breath got caught in his throat. His blond friend looked so...well...breathtaking. If you asked the brunette, he always looked gorgeous but...let it put to you this way: black was definitely Tom's colour._  
_„Hey there...uhm...can I come in or do you only want to stare at me?“ his friend asked, a bit amused._  
_„Oh, no...of course...I mean...come in...“ Danny said a bit shyly and stepped aside._  
_The younger boy closed his door behind them and was already to the way in his kitchen when he called out to Tom: „So...erm...do you want a cup of tea or coffee first before we start working on one of our new songs?“_  
_„No, thanks.“_  
_„Okay...on which song do you want to work on...then?“ the brunette asked and turned around to walk back into the living room but Tom was already standing in front of him and put his hands around the younger boy's waist._  
_„Actually...I thought about something different...which is more fun...“ with these words, the blond guitarist stroked slowly with his long fingers from Danny's abdomen over his chest and stayed there. Brown eyes looked intently into blue eyes and the brunette knew exactly what his boyfriend was up to. A shiver ran down Danny's spine._

_They had been dating for a couple of weeks now but they hadn't had much time for each other because they needed to write and record songs for their new album._  
_Tom's other hand, which had been still on the younger boy's waist, now cupped his face and he sealed their lips in an intense kiss._  
_Bodys were pressed together as close as possible against each other, tongues were exploring mouths and various parts of their bodies. Finally, heat and moans filled the whole kitchen._  
_It was the first time they made love._

This day was three months ago and everything has been perfect...maybe too perfect. Because Danny had realised how sensitive and jealous he could get.

Touring was the most fun part of their job, usually. But for Danny it wasn't that enjoyable anymore. He recognised how well Dougie and Tom mixed together. Sure, they were friends but he couldn't help the thought there was something more than only friendship. When the three or four of them were together and wrote songs, talked or even if they made jokes about something: mostly he felt ignored.  
He only got Tom's attention when they were on stage, but backstage it started all from the beginning.

The first two days of their Europe-Tour were okay but in Germany Danny went crazy because of one little statement Tom made on stage.

_It was after „P.O.V.“. Dougie announced their next song: „All about you“. He wanted the fans to lay their arms around the shoulder of the person next to them._

_Danny approached Tom and they hugged each other, but not very heartily. Shortly after they had parted, he heard Dougie saying: „Tom, I love you and Harry, too.“_  
_What was that about? Danny knew, Dougie was probably joking but he felt kind of jealous._  
_The Bolton boy hoped Tom would ignore it but instead he grabbed the microphone and said: „I love Danny...“, and at first Danny's heart jumped of joy but then Tom added, „...and Dougie, too.“_  
_The younger boy's little world broke apart in this moment. He was frozen on the spot._  
_Danny hated, when he was right but he knew it! He tried his best to not say it out loud._  
_Sure, Tom admitted his love for him, but also for Dougie, the person who was supposed to be his best friend._

_Danny had enough. After the concert Tom, Dougie and Harry went straight to the dressing room. Danny instead went to the toilet first and then eavesdropped at the door where his bandmates were. He couldn't make out what they're saying but there was a lot of laughter. It was obvious that they were having fun...without him. Probably they didn't even notice he was still missing._  
_Finally, he decided to open the door. All eyes focused on him._  
_„Tom, you got something to tell me?“ Danny asked. Everyone could hear in his voice and see in his eyes that something was wrong._  
_The blond blinked slightly confused at his other bandmates first, turned his head back to his boyfriend and smiled innocently: „No, I don't think so.“_  
_„Okay, then I got something to tell you: What on earth do you think you're doing?“ the Bolton boy said._  
_Tom looked utterly irritated now. „What are you talking about?“_  
_„Don't take me for an idiot. You know what I'm talking about. What's going on with you lately? You hang out with Dougie all the time so I hardly see you and now you've admitted that you love Dougie, too. I don't like to say it but...I knew it! I always had the suspicion and you just confirmed it. I really don't know what to think right now.“_  
_„Woah, calm down, mate. It's not as bad as you think.“ Harry began to speak._  
_„Oh yeah? What do you know, then?!“ the brunette retorted._  
_Tom got angry now and yelled at him: „Danny! Would you stop bitching around? It was a joke, okay? What else did you want me to do?“_  
_„Well...you could have ignore Dougie...“ Danny started._  
_Tom frowned. „Oh please...you can't be serious. Are we seriously fighting about one sentence I said? I told you, it was a joke! I also said I love you and that wasn't a joke. I thought you knew the difference between when I'm serious and when I'm joking But obviously you're more stupid than I thought. Come back and talk to me when you've grown up.“_  
_Danny was speechless. Did his boyfriend just call him dumb?_

_„Uhmm...guys...could you please stop...I...think I feel sick...“ Dougie said all of a sudden._  
_All eyes were focused on Dougie now._  
_„Oh come on...haven't you got enough attention to fool us with...“ the brunette began, but when he looked at the younger boy more carefully, he realised his face was getting paler with every second._  
_„Can't you see it? He really is sick!“, Tom answered angrily and bowed over Dougie, „Are you okay, dude?“_  
_Harry went over to the younger boy and comfortingly stroked his back._  
_„No...oh shit...I think I'm gonna...“ was all Dougie could say before he threw up on the floor._  
_„Damn it...I'll bring a rag!“ Danny said and hurried out of the room._

Now, as the brunette thought about it, he knew he had kind of acted like an idiot.  
He didn't want to fight in such a ridiculous way, he just wanted Tom to realise how much he hurt him but it all turned out the wrong way.  
They hadn't talked properly for four days but Danny couldn't stand it any longer. He felt the need to apologise.

_It was late evening after their second to last concert in Europe. Danny headed to Tom's hotel room and was about knock on his door when it opened. It was like Danny was looking in the mirror, because Tom had the same surprised expression on his face he probably had now. Again, he only stared at the blond for a while. He didn't know where to start. Maybe he should have practised how to react to be prepared for this moment, instead of acting without thinking, like he usually did._  
_Luckily, he didn't need to think too much about it because Tom spoke first: „Dan...ny...what? You wanted to talk to me or...?“_  
_„I do. I mean...I did...no, I still want...what I wanted to say...erm...I dunno how to say actually.“ The younger boy babbled and blushed slightly. How did it happen that he always acted like a fool in front of Tom?_  
_The brunette scratched his head sheepishly, searching for the right words. A smile crept onto Tom's face, showing his dimple and he said:„Okay...you seem to be having trouble with words now, so...I wanted to knock on your door, too...because I wanted to apologise.“_  
_„You...what...huh? That's the reason why I came to you, too. I'm the one who needs to apologise, not you...Sorry for being such an idiot...you were right.“, Danny said._  
_Tom shook his head and countered: „No. You were concerned and I did not want to see it and deal with your worries. I'm sorry.“,- The blond stepped forward, put his hand on the back of Danny's neck and stroke it soflty, „I didn't realise that you must have felt like an outsider, it's the least that I want. You're the most important person in my life, I want you to know that.“_  
_Feeling Tom's soft fingers on his neck while listening to his reassuring voice,- caused a tingling in Danny's stomach._  
_„Tom...“ the brunette began, but the older boy interrupted him: „Come in.“ With these words he dragged Danny inside, closed the door and pinned him against the big wardrobe,- to kiss him._

_It felt like they hadn't kissed for years, Danny was on fire. How much he had missed this..._  
_After a while, Tom broke the kiss, led him to the bed and turned around to face him. He could clearly see the longing in Tom's eyes._  
_„I...I don't know...w-what I should say...“ Danny stammered._  
_„You don't need to say anything. You're not good with words anyway. You're better at showing what you feel. Come on...let's get physical.“ the older boy answered._  
_The brunette gulped. Sometimes Tom could speak very bluntly. It always surprised him and made him want Tom all the more._  
_Slowly, Tom sat down on the bed and looked up at Danny with pleading big brown eyes. He could feel the sexual tension between them._

_The brunette couldn't resist anymore and settled down onto Tom's lap to seal their lips in a passionate, lustful kiss. Danny slid his fingers under the blond's shirt and stroked his delicate skin._  
_Tom moaned in his mouth gratefully when he moved a bit to get into a more comfortable position. The older boy broke the kiss, so he was able to speak: „You have no idea how much I missed this...us...“_  
_A grin formed on Danny's face and he said teasingly: „I think I know already...I can feel it.“_  
_They giggled slightly. The brunette placed a soft kiss on Tom's dimple and moved down to his neck, stuck out his tongue, and licked him. Tom purred appreciatively and closed his eyes._  
_Danny unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt whilst pushing him down gently._  
_The brunette licked his way down to Tom's chest and his abdomen. The blond's breath sped up, while Danny made his way up again. When the younger boy reached a nipple, he bit naughtily._  
_The blond moaned in pleasure and threw back his head but hit someting hard. „Oh...sh-damn!...Ouch...“_

_„T-Tom? Is everything alright? What happened?“ Danny asked worried._  
_Tom rubbed his head and looked behind him, then turned back to face Danny. „I hit my head on the window sill...damn...never thought this could hurt so much...“_  
_The brunette bit his lip. „I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't want to hurt you...“ he said whiningly and hugged Tom._  
_„It's not your fault, Dan. I mean...who puts a bed directly beside such a low window, anyway? It's dangerous. I also could have hit my head while sleeping,-“ Tom answered._  
_The blond tried to calm him down but Danny still felt guilty._  
_„I think it's best if I go to sleep now...I feel kind of dizzy...“, the older boy said, „...and you should go back to your room, because it's late already and you know Tommy always knocks on my door first in the morning. I don't want him to get suspicious,-“ the blond said with a soft smile._  
_Danny helped Tom move his bed further away from the window, so he wouldn't get hit again._  
_The older boy showed him the door, Danny demanded: „But...promise me, if you're not feeling better tomorrow...you'll go to the doctor please.“_  
_„As soon as the Tour is over, I'll go to the doctor. Promise.“ Tom reassured and they shared a goodnight kiss._

  
Now it was three days since they got back home to London, but still no sign of Tom. He didn't know if he had been to the doctor already or if he was alright.  
Danny stared at his mobile phone. Should he call or text him? Or better yet, go over to his house?  
At least he knew Tom and Giovanna invited Dougie and Frankie for dinner, again. The four of them still often got together. How could Danny ever fit in?  
No, he didn't want to give rise to his doubts again. Also, he didn't want to act like a spy who doesn't trust his boyfriend anymore. So he decided against it.

  
Meanwhile, Giovanna cleared the table and Tom just finished tweeting from his mobile phone.  
He wondered why Danny hadn't left a message. Or was it his turn to get in touch and he had forgot? But they hadn't arrange anything, had they?  
Possibly Danny was hesitant to contact him, because he was afraid to do something wrong or disturb him. Maybe Tom acted a bit too annoyed on their way back home after the Europe-Tour?

  
_“Unbelievable how many fans we have all over the world, don't you think?“, Dougie said excitedly. „Dougie...this was just the eastern part of Europe, not the whole world.“, Harry answered amused, „...but you're right. I really enjoyed it, too.“ All agreed._  
_„Ooooh...! Suddenly everything looks so familiar...we've arrived in London! Whooohooo!“ Danny cheered and pressed his forehead against the front-seat passenger window in anticipation._  
_Tom, who was driving, saw it and demanded: „Hey, don't press your face to the window of my car! I don't want to clean it again, so back off.“_  
_„Alright, alright...I'm sorry. I know you love your car...“, Danny answered, „...sometimes more than me, it seems.“ The last sentence was mumbled, so Tom couldn't hear it._  
_Dougie and Harry on the back seat giggled slightly. „You two are acting like a married couple.“ Harry stated._  
_„What was that?“ Tom asked curiously._  
_„Nothing.“ Dougie said quickly with an innocent smile on his face._  
_Tom let out a frustrated sigh: „I can't wait to go home to Gi...“_  
_„Okay, let's put on some music. How about one of our songs?“ Danny suggested. Before Tom could say or do anything, the brunette already had plugged in his iPod and „One for the Radio“ boomed through the speakers.„Here's another song for the Radio! Dadadadadadadada...“ Danny sang loudly and played air guitar._  
_„Are you crazy? It's 6 in the morning! You can't put on loud music early in the morning and bawl to it. Some people still want to sleep!“, Tom shouted, „Besides...since when does a guitar sounds like 'dadadada'?!“_  
_„Yes, mummy...you're a killjoy, you know that?“ Danny said, after he turned the volume down._  
_„Firstly, I'm starving, because I didn't get to eat anything before we started...Secondly, I couldn't sleep well because I kept waking up every few hours and thirdly...I need coffee! Now you can understand, why I'm not in the best mood today.“ Tom declared._

  
Yes, he hadn't been very nice to Danny. Maybe he should text him and resolve some misunderstandings.  
„Do you want to join us, Tom?“ a familiar voice asked and when he looked up, brown eyes were staring at him. „Huh? What? Where?“ the blond asked confused.  
Giovanna obviously had been talking to him but he hadn't listened. Luckily, she repeated the question: „I asked, if you want to join us? We're going to the cinema.“  
„No, I'm just...no. I'm not in the mood today, sorry.“ Tom said apologetically.  
„Yeah...I think you should lay down...maybe it's just my imagination, but you seem a bit paler than usual.“ Giovanna answered.  
„You're right. Actually...I don't feel very well,“ the blond said and tried to put on a sad sad face.  
As soon as his three friends left the house, he texted Danny.

  
Danny's mobile phone rang and Tom's name popped up on his display. When he opened the message he read: „Hey Dan! How r u? Fancy coming over? I'll wait in the garage. We need to talk. Tom xx“ Danny's eyes widened at the last sentence.  
He knew „We need to talk,-“ always meant „I want to break up with you.“ His hands began to shake.  
What did he do wrong this time? He didn't even want to think about losing Tom.  
Danny took a deep breath to prevent himself from crying.  
Bruce just crossed his way and the brunette hugged him tightly. „Hey Brucie...you've sensed I'm sad and you're trying to cheer me up, right?“ Bruce licked his face. „The thing is...Tom wants to 'talk' with me. I'm sure he wants to break up. Should I go over? What do you think, hm?“  
Bruce barked once, like he wanted to give an answer. Danny smiled. „I take this as a yes. You're a clever dog, thank you.“

After he calmed down a bit, he went out and headed over to Tom's.  
When he arrived at the garage, Tom was casually leaning on his car, waiting for him. „Hey. I wasn't sure if you would come, because you didn't write back. I'm glad you're here.“ the blond said with a smile.  
Danny's heart beat faster, and he didn't dare get closer to Tom. Of course, Tom noticed something was wrong. „Look, Dan...the thing is...you don't-“ the older boy started, but the brunette interrupted him: „Can I please say something before you break my heart?“  
Tom was utterly confused: „What? Break your heart? Why? What are you talking about?“  
„Please...it's hard enough for me, okay?“,- Danny said with a pleading voice,- „I know, I often act like a fool for no reason. But the truth is...I kinda miss the old times when it was just you and me, before we had really formed McFly. Don't get me wrong...I love being in McFly and Dougie and Harry are also my best friends but I can't help getting a bit jealous when I see how well you mix with the others and I end up asking myself, what keeps you up with me? You know I'm a person who needs a lot attention, especially from the people I love. I'm sorry, I'm like this but if you want I can change for you...“  
„Woah, Danny, stop it! Don't forget to breath. I don't want to break up with you, why should I? I only wanted to talk with you. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea from my text. And I certainly don't want you to change, I love you exactly the way you are.“ Tom explained.

It took a load off Danny's mind.  
„And now come closer. I don't bite.“ the blond said in a soft voice. Hesitantly, Danny stepped closer and Tom gave him a lovely kiss on his forehead.  
„How's your head? Have you been to the doctor?“ the brunette asked after a while.  
„Of course I went to the doctor. I keep my promises. You don't need to worry, everything's fine.“  
Danny let out a relieved sigh: „I'm so sorry-“ „Sssh!“, Tom silenced him and laid a finger on his lips,- „No sorry's anymore. There's no need to apologise. To be honest...I kind of feel flattered, when you're jealous...but from now on I'll give you the attention you deserve.“  
Danny's blue eyes sparkled at these words.  
„Now...do you want to take a ride, if you know what I mean?“ the older boy said, while he fixed Danny's collar playfully.  
The younger boy grinned and said: „That sounds a bit suggestive.“  
„Oh, I hope it does,-“ Tom answered seductively.  
„Then...let me ride you,-“ Danny said grinning, while he put a hand on the driver's door, but Tom interrupted: „You wish! My car, my rules. It's my turn now to ride you.“  
The younger boy got slightly confused and asked: „Are we still talking about the same thing or...?“ But Tom only grinned and said: „Who knows? Let's find out.“ With these words the blond opened the driver's door with an inviting gesture.  
„You're such a tease,-“ Danny retorted and got in the car.  
„I know. But don't claim you don't like it,-“ the older boy said, before he also got into the car and closed the door behind them.

The End


End file.
